


*shrugs*

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: Got bored.





	*shrugs*

James hated getting ready for work. He didn't like leaving the safety of his home, and he hated leaving Thomas alone. James looked at his sleeping boyfriend, knitting his eyebrows with worry. He didn't like leaving Thomas alone because of his leg. He had been shot and that's all he knew. Thomas could walk, but it was difficult if he didn't use his cane. James began to dress, staring with his boxers. 

Jefferson snored softly, hugging the long pillow James would replace himself with. The pillow had one of James' sweaters on it, Thomas' favorite because it smelt most like him. Jefferson woke up with a big yawn, smacking his lips. Madison giggled, he loved it when Thomas smacked his lips. Thomas smiled sleepily, doing grabby fingers. James finishes dressing, and kisses Thomas' forehead.

Madison smiled sweetly. "I need to go, honey." Jefferson whimpered and sat up. "No you don't." Thomas pouted. James chuckled softly, cupping Thomas' cheeks. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go." He pecked Jefferson's plump lips, longing to bite at them. "I love you." He whispered into Jefferson's ear, husky and smooth. Thomas shivered and whimpered when James nipped his earlobe. "Don't do that when you're leaving." Thomas sniffed. "I'm sorry, honey." James chuckled and kissed both his cheeks. "I'll see you after work." James smiled and left. Thomas lied down hugging his Jemmy pillow close, falling asleep.


End file.
